THE ROOMMATE
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: JEMMA. What if Jay actually broke up with Alex because he's in love with Emma? His Greenpeace. Alex and him remain good friends and she even moves in when he's looking for a roommate. It doesn't take long for Jay to see Alex develops a dangerous obsession with Emma that soon puts him and Emma in scary situations. Warning: Sex, murder, some Girl on Girl, and Jemma is Endgame.
It was the first time in Emma's life she'd been away from her family but she had graduated highschool and it was time to go live out on her own. Well, with Jay, but no more Mom or Snake. She was so scared she would hate living away from home but that all ended the moment she walked through Jay's apartment door.

"You like it?" he smirked, leaning his shoulder on the doorframe behind her. Emma carried her last moving box, it was small, since Jay did most of the other big boxes and heavy lifting with his friends. Emma set it down and looked over her shoulder to him, smiling and trying to hold down her blush. 3 years together and he could still make her blush, it astounded her.

He had painted his apartment. She had teased him that it had to be more 'equal' if she moved in here. His apartment was such a man's cave and even the old pool table he had was gone. He had a brand new couch and he painted his walls to a light grey color that she pointed out that she had liked in the store when they bought other things for his apartment. No, **their** apartment. He was doing all he could to make her happy, since he had convinced her to move in.

At first, Emma was afraid to move in, but she was starting college soon and his place was closer to campus. Emma was here all the time anyways. She just felt bad about the rent thing since she would be jobless for about a year from school, but he insisted he didn't care. He worked a lot too, so sometimes it was too late for either of them to hangout sometimes, so this would be easier.

Emma went over to him and he leaned off the wall, sliding his arms around her slim waist and pulled her into his lean, taller body and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He still wore his silly old black hat, turned around with his brown hair peeking out around his ears. He also grew this really sexy short box beard that Emma couldn't help but turn to jello over cause that, and his piercing greyish/blue eyes really got to her when he stared hungrily down at her like he did now. He had turned into quite a man since they got together. At first, the trust between them was rocky in highschool but he proved himself to her. Emma guessed that was what love was. Not what she had with Sean or any past boyfriends. Sean and her fought too much, and he was so bad for her, and vise versa. Jay wasn't afraid to call Emma out on her bullshit, or to talk about what was pissing him off if something was, and he knew how to calm her down too or unwind her after a stressful day. He made her feel good, beautiful, and happy.

Not to say her and Sean weren't friends now though. He had returned about a year ago. Took him just a week to realise Jay really was serious about Emma. So he let it go, and was happy for them. Actually recently, he was opening up to them about his held back feelings for Manny who was unfortunately seeing Spinner again (it wasn't serious though, Emma tried to tell Sean but he wasn't so sure). Anyways, they've always been friends, but he was now noticing how much he wanted more. Emma even gave her complete blessing, but Manny was totally blind to it (Sean had after all always friend zoned her. She was Emma's best friend after all. Hot, sexy best friend).

Emma slyly grinned up at Jay as she teased, "Who knew you really would make a good boyfriend."

His large hand slid through her blonde hair and took hold of her head, sighing deeply as he did, "I promised you I would be." he leaned down to kiss her

She leaned back, rolling her eyes. He growled deep in his throat that she had moved away from the kiss. "That was three years ago," Emma reminded with a playful tone, "After I hooked up with you while you had a **girl friend**." How could she take him seriously then?

"Yea, but how quick did I dump Alex?" he rose his eyebrows. Even back then, he was crazy about Emma. She turned from his favorite hot enemy, to his favorite hot girlfriend rather fast. He knew back then they had sexual tension between another, but he also knew Emma would of been too in denial or too proud to admit she wanted him too. Lets just say, maybe he kinda seduced her. But once he did, she let it all out, she was herself with him, and the goody two shoes was quite the minx behind closed doors with him. Something she never was with past boyfriends. Jay made her feel more alive, he brought her out of the misery the shooting caused on her, and they've been hooked on another since.

That's when he knew they were more, more than just fooling around. He broke up with Alex fast. He wanted Emma, and only Emma. He could talk to Emma, even laugh with her without making fun of people like he and Alex use to do (Still did, actually). Alex got over it after a few months, since she came out and started dating Paige Michealchuck. It gave Emma and Jay a break from feeling so guilty. Anyways, Jay loved to tease Emma, and he loved getting into their little petty fights just so they can make up and most importantly, he loved her. Who knew he would fall in love with Emma _Greenpeace_ Nelson. Now, three years later, it just seemed right to do this.

So he was now a mechanic working full time at Tony's garage, and she was going to College for quite a few classes. Only Emma would be excited to take more classes than just her major. She was still quite the book worm and he was still quite the partier now and then. They balanced another out.

Emma softly smiled at his words. "True." It's not like her and Alex were enemies anymore or anything, she was just glad Jay chose her. Emma fell for him hard. Alex was cool about it now, but whenever over, Emma still watched what she said. Hey! Alex could still be scary now and then.

Jay insisted Alex was over what they did behind her back. He and her were friends still. Alex was after all a lesbian now and they were also young at the time and it's been three years. Her and Jay were never really in love anyways. More like brother / sister.

"Speaking about Alex.." he drifted but Emma shut him up with a kiss. She couldn't help it, she was happy, and wanted to show him just how happy she was. Jay Hogart did that to her, and her body. She always reacted cravingly to his touch. She was utterly his. Would Emma ever admit that to anyone else? Heck no. She still had that sweet and innocent reputation, but Jay knew her better.

Emma giggled when he kicked the front door shut, not noticing it didn't close entirely, but it was enough. Emma grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer, pressing her lips deeply against his. He roughly opened her mouth with his and her hands raked through his hair, knocking off his hat. Their tongues danced against anothers. She moaned as he slid his hand to her back while his other hand slid inside her shirt to cup her breast.

Suddenly her mouth left his and he helped as she tore off the shirt he was wearing and he threw hers off and bra next. Emma was no more a size b, but a plentiful C cup. They were perfect. He groaned and he was hard instantly. Emma always got so damn hot when it was her who initiated the sex first. She was also hot a she only stood in her heels and skirt now.

He moved his hands down onto her waist firmly, before lowering his mouth down to her cleavage.  
Jay took a pebbled nipple into his mouth, biting it less than gently while pinching the other. Emma threw her head back and whimpered, clutching his shoulders, her hips arching. He slid his hand down her stomach, further down to her thighs and pulled up her mini skirt. He turned her around and nipped her shoulder, softly suckling on the side of her neck.

He inhaled her vanilla scent and she felt his nose nuzzle her neck. She rested her head back on his shoulder and bit her lip. His pulsing erection pressed up behind her.

."Can you feel your body growing hotter—wetter—tighter, Em?" he asked as his hand slid down the curve of her hip, then slid around and glided inside her panties.

Emma shut her eyes and gasped, moaning. She nodded and whimpered. She gasped as his finger moved in and out of her. She strained to take his fingers deeper, but he pulled out, leaving her panting.

"Oh no, baby, not so soon." He grabs her, carries her not too far and throws her onto the kitchen counter on her back and walking rapidly to the other side, pulling her further down so that her head was at his crotch and her luscious lips nearly touching his rather hard cock. He threw her legs wide open for himself as he then unzipped his jeans.

Emma writhed on the table, desperate for relief. She reached up and licked his throbbing erection, sucking it deeply then and pulling him deeper into her mouth. She grazed her teeth along the big length of his shaft earning a shudder and a groan from him. Jay nearly collapsed on top of Emma as she masterfully gave him head. This girl could drive him over the edge like no other. He almost growled like an animal because of the ferocity with which she was sucking his cock. He leaned over, with his hands pushing her thighs apart and ran a hand down her panty covered clit, making her arch her back and her heels point up. He hastily pushed her panty aside and dug two fingers inside her.

Emma cried out and had to pull away to arch back again and clutch the edges of the counter. "JAY!"

He now moved between her legs and pinned her hips down and nudged her wet pink folds apart with fingers. His head bowed and his tongue swirled around her swollen bud. Emma tried to bite her lip and pierce them together to stifle her screams. The more he tormented her with his tongue, the closer she got to climax. The burning need inside her body made her movements frantic and she sobbed for him.

Damn, she had admit long ago she was weak when it came to Jay. The love and lust she had for him was sometimes unbearable. She use to wish she was still that virgin she use to be since it was embarrassing sometimes to admit how much she missed Jay and even his body when he was away. But now, she wasn't ashamed. Jay was her first, and he'd always be the best.

She couldn't take the torture anymore. She pushed him away and rose from the table to pull him back closer to stand between her legs and position him between her thighs.. Emma wrapped her one leg around his hips and took his cock in one hard deep thrust, the heel of her stiletto biting into his back.

He was buried deep inside her, stretching her warmth. "Fuck, Em!" she squeezed his cock in her tight cunt. He grunted as his cock slammed into her again and again, hitting her in the oh-so-sweet spot repeatedly. She whimpered and moaned until he pinned her back down on the counter, and slammed his mouth down on hers, still buried deep inside of her. Her cry of pleasure echoed in his mouth as one hand moved down to her hips and he gripped her, holding her in place as he frantically sunk inside her.

By the door, they didn't notice a figure creep up, quietly and slowly. Alex had heard the noises first when she came to the door, but as she tried to scoff in disgust, she couldn't help but hear those soft moans and sweet whimpers. Coming from Emma.

Alex stepped back, cursing silently when she had peaked in and noticed Jay fucking Emma in his kitchen. He had told Alex to come over, to talk about moving in. He and Alex both knew she and Emma still weren't the best of friends or anything, but he had a two bedroom apartment, and since Emma was in school right now, he thought it'd be cool if Alex came to live with them to help rent until Emma was done school. Alex was cool with that too. Oddly, she was even okay with seeing them fucking in the kitchen that was soon to be hers too. It wasn't so much as 'them' though. Alex was 100% into girls. .. and she hated to peak back into the cracked open door, liking what she saw as she watched Emma writhe around on the counter, her breasts bouncing a bit each time Jay thrusted into her, and how the blonde gasped and moaned so loudly.

Alex never felt so sexually attracted to Emma than that moment. She was softening up to the girl though, after years gone by. It wasn't hard to see Jay was in love with her and she wasn't going anywhere. Alex had to put up with that. But then, Emma kept maturing, getting hotter... and this just had to make Alex admit that she wished she was the one making Emma cry like that.

Alex and Jay's sex life was never like that when they dated. Grunts and thrusting mostly. No passion, no love in their eyes. Alex almost grew envious as she watched them move together gracefully.

Meanwhile, Jay felt Emma's walls convulse around him as she reached her peak, her scream filling the room. With a deep thrust, he buried so deeply that not a single place on their bodies remained unconnected. Her body gripped his manhood, ripping a cry from him, pulling every bit of pleasure from him one pulse at a time. They both screamed as the pleasure tore through them, their sweat-slicked bodies trembling. For the briefest of seconds, her hands caressed the nape of his neck and their eyes met. Jay bent forward to softly kiss her lips as he slowly pulled out of her. For the briefest of moments...they were oblivious to everything, the loud traffic, the slow humming of the A/C and the erratic beating of their hearts... as they held each other.

They also missed Alex's eye through the door, watching them, and how she glanced one more time longingly at Emma, and walked away.

She'd come back later.

((((((****)))))

"Want some bread?" Emma asked politely as Alex and Jay dug into the pasta she made for dinner. She even tried to be fair and cooked a separate sauce with meatballs for them. Mostly Jay. He always teased how he couldn't obey her vegan ways.

She had got up to get more wine and held her wineglass that was now full again. Alex twisted pasta on her fork, her eyes narrowing at Jay watching Emma. She rolled her eyes, hating how the two acted so in love even years after dating.

Emma changed into comfier pants before Alex came over, and wore her white tank top and black yoga pants. Alex couldn't help but notice how tight her ass was, then she finally snapped out of it when Jay looked at her, waiting for her to answer Emma.

"Sure." Alex replied. Her black raven hair was grown out and Paige had introduced her to make up and hair products. Alex was actually quiet more prettier and a little more nicer than highschool now. Her attitude sometimes slipped up, but she couldn't help it. She was a hot head.

"So," Jay said when Emma sat back down and passed Alex the bread. Jay went on, "The reason Alex came over tonight was so we could talk, about maybe some living arrangements. Here."

Alex already saw the blondes eyes widen a bit and try not to look so taken back. Alex snickered quietly, knowing how stuck up Emma still was even if Jay denied it. Maybe he didn't deny it, but he said she was better. Alex knew she was probably screaming on the inside right now.

"Just until you're done school." Jay rose an eyebrow at Emma, waiting for a reply.

Emma opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. She knew it was selfish, but she just wanted this to be **their** apartment. She glanced at Alex and sighed, nodding. "Okay." I guess she couldn't deny the fact she wasn't paying the bills. It was only fair.. and helpful if Alex moved in.

It wouldn't be forever at least. Emma should be able to start working at the end of the year.

"Won't be permanent, Nelson." Alex taunted, "Just crashing for probably just under a year." she bit her tongue and flickered her eyes at Jay. "Me and Paige split up, so.. don't really have anywhere to go."

Jay nodded, and he didn't mind giving Alex that place to crash. It was a good idea. She was like a bro anyways, one of the guys. He just had to make sure Emma was good with it. She might not of been thrilled, but she was agreeing.

"So it's settled." he smirked and joked, "My two favorite girls under one roof." he earned a hard smack from Emma and groaned with a laugh. He clearly didn't mean it like that, he wasn't even attracted to Alex anymore. Emma understood though they were close since they were kids.

Alex smirked and grabbed her beer, sipping it while eying Emma get in a playful fight with Jay. The blonde giggled though and Alex went into a dream land staring at her..

"Lex?" Jay called and she snapped out of it. She looked around, noticing Emma was gone and it was just her and Jay now. Woah. When did that happen?

She looked at Jay and he glanced at her beer with a chuckle, "Drunk already?"

Not even close. Alex noticed she just had so many thoughts about Emma in her head now. She didn't even **like** her, but the blondes beautiful body and the way her face twisted up in pleasure earlier wouldn't get out of her head. She almost glared jealously at Jay.

"I'm fine." she plastered a fake grin across her face, "When do I move in?"

Jay eyed her wierdly for a moment, but shrugged it off. "Tomorrow." he smirked and raised his beer. "To hopes you and Emma don't get in cat fights as long as we live together."

"Cheers." Alex said with a snort and they cheered

Before Jay took a sip, he turned his head to see Emma down the hall in their bedroom, unpacking. He grinned a bit happily and then chugged his beer before seeing Alex off, and going back to bed with his gorgeous girl friend.

"Love you." Jay mumbled, laying behind Emma and falling asleep.

She cooed while falling to sleep in his arms too. "Love you too." she felt his arms wrap tighter around her, and she drifted to sleep, a small smile on her face

 **Author Note: I hope we still have Jemma fans! Review and let me know what you think, and wanna see. So Alex is about to move in, and it's clear Emma and Jay are in love, and she's got a thing for Emma already. Uh oh. If anyone has questions, I'll answer to any before I write the next chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
